Gray as the sky
by kajinn
Summary: “Your punishment is just beginning so don’t get any idea’s of running away.” He kicked him again and again until Gray coughed blood on to his boot. please R&R flames will be eaten with hot sauce. feel free to show me your works too please.
1. the party

**hey, hey! my first B Daman fic so be nice flames will be eaten with hot sauce. of course you know i do not own the characters so yeah gray is my fav char lol. the first chapter is short sorry but i have other stories to do too so if you want another chapter please wait patiently. if you suggest i read your stories i will try to make the time to do so. and go to to check out my own characters and stories just look up magicinlay and click the ID. thank you for taking the time to read this and my story.**

**The Elite 8 battle of the Winner's Tournament continues with Gray vs. Yamato.** Both of them tie in their first round, so they continue to round 2. Gray seems very confident going into round 2. Without waiting for the referee, both of them start the round early, without either of them knowing that the conveyor belt goes faster than it did before for this round.

After a fierce battle, both Yamato and Gray are very exhausted, but they manage to tie each other again. That means they have to go another round to settle it. While they prepare for round 3, Gray keeps thinking of his sister, lienna, in hopes of seeing her again. Meanwhile, Ababa is counting on Gray to win this battle. Otherwise, he's capable of doing the unthinkable.

As round 3 begins, Yamato has second thoughts about winning due to him having known the secret about Gray's sister, Lienna. In attempt to sabotage the match, Enjyu moves a switch that makes the conveyor belts go faster - a lot faster. The referee wants to call off the match, but both Yamato and Gray tell him they want to continue the match, anyway. As the match continues, Enjyu moves the switch even further, causing the conveyor belt to go faster. This causes both Gray and Yamato to fall down, they each have 1 pin standing, and the clock is still ticking. But as the clock reaches down to 1 second left, Yamato fires Cobalt Blade's Power Attack, effectively knocking down Gray's remaining pin, which wins him the match. But due to Enjyu having destroyed the switch that controlled the conveyor belt, it doesn't stop after the match was over, like it's supposed to. Due to his ankle getting injured, Gray is heading straight for the spikes at the end of the belt. But thanks to his quick thinking, Yamato manages to jump onto the table they were battling on and fire 3 B-Da Balls at the 3 spikes, which shatters them, leaving Gray safe from harm, or does it?

After the match every one returns to the cafe to rest up, eat and enjoy Yamato's victory little did they know grays condition.

Everyone was having a great time, throwing balloons in the air and Yamato trying to catch them, Bull raiding the buffet, Terry chatting with Mie, everyone else was having fun as Gray stood a lone in a dark corner thinking of his sister and how he was going to save her.

"What can I do?" He muttered to himself. "I have to find a way."

"Hey catch this one yamato." Terry called as he threw a balloon grays way.

"It's not getting away from me!" Yamato called back. Gray looked up and saw the balloon coming and caught it, but didn't see Yamato and they both crashed the floor.

"Aaaaargh!" Gray groaned.

"I'm sorry gray!" Yamato apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Ur… yeah…" Gray replied. "I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" Yamato was worried now because gray was out of the shadows and he looked pale and his face was full of pain.

"Yes!" Gray snapped.

As he lifted himself up from the floor ignoring Terry's helping hand. Everyone stared blankly at him as he walked to the door. They didn't say anything till Gray had gone out closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Armada asked.

"I haven't a clue." Yamato.

"Hey look what I found." Bull said as he came up behind Yamato.

It was Grays B Daman Chrome Zephyr.

"But that's not all." Bull went on. "Look."

They looked to see where Bull was pointing and gasped. There were droplets of blood leading away from where Gray had just been in the corner to the door.

"Gray…" Yamato whispered. "Gray!"

Yamato ran for the door, wrenching it open he ran outside calling Gray's name.

"Gray! Gray!?!" Yamato yelled into the darkening sky. He still yelled out into the night as everyone emerged from the café.

"Gra…!" He was cut short by Mie's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Yamato, please stop!" she said.

Yamato's eyes slowly stared down at his feet. Mie taking that he was going to stop let go.

Tears in his eyes he said "But Gray… he… he's hurt we have to find him…" he started to sniffle. "He's my best friend… I have to help him…"

"Come inside sweetie." Mie said gently, pulling Yamato back to the door. "We'll look tomorrow alright. There isn't much we can do in the dark and someone else might get hurt trying to look."

"But…" He began.

"No "butt's." she warned.

Yamato silently submitted and went back inside. Everyone who had come outside was now filing back in slowly all but Mie.

She stood there silently looking out at the horizon where the last rays of light came and slowly disappeared.

A light cold wind blew and she shivered. Rubbing her arms she thought 'Gray where are you? You have my little boy worried sick now.'

She sighed and went back inside to clean up. The party was now over because the atmosphere was now gloom filled.

But before she closed the door she could have sworn she saw a shadow dash for cover….


	2. the traitor

**gray as the sky part 2..**

**chapter two!!! hey ty for reading the first chapter happy for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this one too. sorry it's not very long chapters but i do have a life and other things to do. **

**What will happen to Gray? **

**Go on! Read for yourself!**

Gray staggered around the rocks and boulders panting. He was in so much pain from Yamato falling in to him. He looked up into the night sky wishing he could sleep right now but erased the thought and kept walking.

"Got to keep going. must not stop." he gasped. It was too much he had to stop and rest but the next town was a mile away! Who would have a cafe' a mile away from the nearest town?

"urgh!"

He grasped his chest and fell to his knees cringing in pain. "It hurts... so much..." That was all he said before collapsing on the sandy ground to lay under the stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato tip-toed his way down stairs. He didn't want to wake up Mie and the others who were now sleeping soundly. He could hear Armada's loud snoring almost drowning out everyone else's light snores.

On the way down the floor boards made of hard wood creaked and groaned under his weight causing him to wince every time one was almost loud enough to make anyone wake up but they slept on.

Yamato leaned against the wall and breathed out slowly. He had to find Gray no matter what after all they were best friends and best friends don't abandon each other in their times of need. After the pause he continued down the stairs until he reached the bottom step. Looking around the room and remembering the party and what had happened, it was all going well too until Gray had left in a fowl mood and injured. He walked by the counter where his mother served orders during the café hours and how it was decorated for his victory party. All the streamers of red, green and white hanging off the walls and edges of tables and chairs, the balloons floating in the air and some on the floor and how it was filled with all his friends and family. Now as he looked around the room it was just a mess of popped balloons and ripped streamers, some of the tables still had some of the guest's food lying out.

Mom's going to have a lot to do tomorrow. He thought. I'd help too but I have to find Gray.

He walked past all the chairs and tables to the door. When he reached the door he stopped. There was a sound coming from the other side but what was it? Or who? Yamato had to find out by opening the door. He lifted his hand and grabbed the knob and tried to turn it but couldn't! Someone was holding it from the other side! He was going to turn and hide but didn't have enough time so he watched as the door knob slowly turned, hearing the click to signal that it was unlatched.

Yamato braced himself as the door slowly swung open…..

Gray began to stir. He had been out for at least an hour or two. He struggled onto his knees and looked around his vision a little blurred from the grit in his eyes. He could see that it was still night and even though his vision was blurred he could still see the stars. He began to wipe the grit away when he heard footsteps coming closer.

He tried to get up and hide not wanting to deal with people right now.

It's probably Yamato. He thought. That was the last person he wanted to see. The footsteps were rapidly getting closer as he got up wobbling a bit, he didn't have enough strength to run so he dragged himself behind the closest boulder.

He huddled there for what felt like long slow minutes until finally the footsteps had almost past his hiding place but they didn't keep going, they had stopped close by the big rock Gray hid behind.

"I know you are there Gray…." One of them rasped. "Come on out. Don't be shy now."

Gray froze.

Who was this person and how did he know he was there?

Gray didn't know what to do as he tried not to panic.

Maybe if I stay hidden they may think they had it wrong and figure I'm not here. He inwardly said desperately.

"Come out Gray I know your there so don't try to pretend your not." The stranger said as if reading his mind.

"If only I could think clearly." Gray said thinking of his bruised back.

"Not going to come out I see?" said the stranger. "Well that's too bad looks like we'll have to use force… boys force the mouse out! Out by his tail if you have to."

Oh no! He thought. Looks like I'll have to fight my way out of this!

Gray slowly got to his feet and prepared himself to fight. He looked all around him waiting for them to appear but no one showed. Gray stood there confused until something hit him just below his collar bone.

"Ow!" he yelped.

He looked down and saw what had hit him. It was a blue B-da ball. He glanced around searching for the person who fired it but saw no one.

"Where is he?" Gray muttered. He turned around slowly searching the rocks for movement. Nothing moved it was all still.

Just then he felt something hit him in his leg just below his knee burying itself in the bone.

"Aargh!" He screamed as he fell on his back and feel more agony from there too. He struggled into a sitting position and looked at his leg. He could see something protruding from his flesh and grabbed on to it pulling it out while trying not to cry from the pain.

Gasping he held the object out in front of him and froze, this was not right. Not right at all. It was a B-da ball only it had one end the usual roundness and the other was carved into a short dagger like end. He kept staring at the B-da ball until he felt another one plunge into his skin once more but it didn't stop at this one this time, it kept going.

It was a mix of regular B-da balls and the new dagger like ones hitting him and biting into him. He got up and tried to dodge them but had no luck. He fell down again and was shielding his face from the oncoming assault from the shadows. He was crying out and yelling them to stop but they didn't listen they just kept the B-da balls coming.

"Aaaaaaah!" He screamed as one hit him in the back causing him to collapse onto the ground. He was covered in bruises from the blunt B-da balls and bleeding from various places where the sharp B-da balls had hit.

"N-no more…" He sobbed hugging himself on the ground shaking.

"Looks like you'll have to drag him out." The voice said from behind the rocks.

The B-da balls had stopped and he could hear approaching footsteps. He saw three figures coming out of the shadows towards him.

A cloud had been covering the moon but was now slowly moving away and Gray gasped at the two figures he could see, the other stayed in the shadows.

It was Enjyu and Ababa!

"So the traitor begs now." Sneered the three eyed cat.

Ababa slowly walked over to Gray enjoying the fear in his eyes and stopped close enough to Gray so that the short animal seemed to tower over him, he also enjoyed this.

"Enjyu would you like to deal with this one?" he asked the red head.

"My pleasure." He replied.

Gray cowered more as Enjyu came closer, fearing what was going to happen, wondering if he would ever see his sister again…

He looked at the horizon and saw rain clouds with flashes of lightning and wondered if they would leave due to an on coming storm.

"What are you looking at?" Enjyu yelled as he kicked Gray in the side. Gray cringed as more pain ran through his body.

"Your punishment is just beginning so don't get any idea's of running away."

He kicked him again and again until Gray coughed blood on to his boot.

"What the hell!" Enjyu roared. "Your dirty blood is all over my good boot!" and kicked a rock at Gray's face hitting him in the forehead that caused a cut and blood blurred Gray's vision more.

"You're going to pay for that." Enjyu said. He picked Gray up and propped him up face first into the closest boulder. Tearing off Gray's poncho and throwing it to the ground then grabbed one of his wrists and tied a rope around it and then tying it to a peg and hammered it into the boulder doing the same to his other wrist.

"What a-are you d-doing…" Gray slurred. He was in pain and this was making it worse. His body went limp against the rock as Enjyu answered him.

"We're gonna have some fun." he grinned and pulled out a ling whip. "this is your punishment you traitor."

He lifted his arm up ready to swing. "And I'm going to enjoy this." He muttered and swung the long sting of leather.

Gray cried out at the whip connected with his skin as it cut through his blue muscle shirt. Enjyu swung again over and over until Grays back was a bloody mess. He was about to swing again when Ababa stopped him by putting a paw on his shoulder.

"No more." he muttered looking at Gray as he hung there panting. Enjyu wondered why Ababa told him to stop, didn't he like it that the traitor was getting what he deserved?

"He's had enough." Ababa said and walked toward the shadowed figure. Ababa didn't know that Enjyu was such a beast and saw him in a new light. He could see murderous intent in his eyes and that had unnerved Ababa and Ababa didn't intend on killing Gray, he just wanted to make him suffer and Enjyu had over did it. Even though Ababa was evil at heart he still had compassion besides Gray was still a kid and had to live his life. Ababa wanted to use Gray's skills still too, not kill him.

Ababa was about to leave but turned around and said: "Enjyu I do not want to here that he is dead understood. So when I leave him with you, you make sure his friends find him. We still have use for him."

Enjyu stared at Ababa as he turned to leave. Why did Ababa care weather Gray died or not? Enjyu hated Ababa even more now for ruining his fun.

"Fine you want him alive when his friends find him?" he said under his breath. "Then they shall but you didn't say I couldn't mortally wound him."

Enjyu chuckled as he cut Gray free and watched as the blond sagged to the ground. He must have passed out. He thought.

He dragged gray over to another boulder and propped his back up against it, then took out a dagger. He then went to pick up Gray's poncho and hat.

A strong wind blew in between the rocks as he made his way back over to Gray. He stopped and looked up, the clouds that had been far away were now right above them and he could feel little drops of rain splash on his upturned face then lightning flashed and was followed shortly after by thunder.

I better finish here or I'll be caught in the down pour. He thought and glanced at Gray who was still unconscious. He kneeled in front of the blond. He stared for a while then put Gray's hat back on his head lowering it a little so it would cover his face then taking the dagger he plunged it into Gray's shoulder right to the other side so it stuck in the rock too. Gray grunted a little at the pain but didn't wake up.

"That's so you don't get away." He said a little disappointed that Gray didn't wake up. Then he draped Gray's poncho over him and walked away heading towards the cat café to give his friends a clue to where he is.

It was pouring by the time he got there and was soaked through. How bothersome he thought. He wondered if anyone was up right now and was answered by a low glow from one of the windows.

"So Yamato, we meet again."

Yamato stared out the window at the stormy night. He hoped that Gray was not out in this weather and was warm and safe some where. He looked over at Terry who was sitting at the window beside him.

He had almost knocked Terry out when Yamato thought someone was breaking in while he was on his way out to find Gray. He giggled and Terry turned to face him.

"So when do you think we should go?" he asked.

Yamato had told him why he was going out so late after asking him why HE was out so late, it turned out that Terry had sneaked out earlier than Yamato to look for Gray but turning back after seeing the storm clouds.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Yamato had asked.

"Because you are sometimes noisy when you are excited." Terry had replied.

Yamato's face had turned red.

"I don't know." Said Yamato coming back to the conversation. "We should think of bringing bull."

"Yes we should, we might need his skills."

"Did some one ask for me?"

"Aaaaaah!" Terry and Yamato screamed together. Bull had appeared out of no where. He smiled as he stared at the two of them clinging to each other in fright.

"Whew Man. Bull don't do that buddy." Yamato said smiling back at Bull.

"Heh, okay I'll try." He said.

Terry and Yamato stared at him for a few seconds then filled him in on what they were talking about and what they were going to do.

"We should go now." Yamato decided. "We'll have to bring some extra blankets and water with us and a first aid kit."

"Okay I will get the blankets." Terry said and got up.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Yamato said and also got up.

"Then that leaves me to get the water." Bull mumbled.

The rummaged through the café finding what they needed and came back to where they sat near the window.

"So we have everything we need?" Yamato asked. "Blankets?"

"Check." Terry said.

"Water?"

"Check." Bull.

"And the first aid kit, CHECK!" said Yamato.

They made there way to the door and stepped out into the rain. Terry went first then Yamato and Bull. But suddenly Terry stopped and Yamato and Bull bumped into him causing Terry to wobble forward a bit.

"Hey Terry why'd you stop like that?" Yamato asked.

But Terry didn't answer.

"Look ahead Yamato." Bull whispered.

Yamato was confused and looked past Terry to find the person he would least expect to be standing there.

"ENJYU!" Yamato yelled angrily and charged at him.


	3. Gone

**yes i know this one is short but so many reviews and i just have to get it done! sorry if it's a little crappy i will be editing it soon just enjoy this version for now. i have to get the other chapters for my other fics done too especially anthony's secret. ty glad you enjoyed the first two chapters but yeah read on!!!**

Yamato charged at Enjyu, his hand clenched into a tight fist. Enjyu stepped aside and he stumbled past almost slipping on the rain soaked ground. But Yamato wasn't finished, turning around he charged again but Enjyu didn't step aside this time. When Yamato was in reach he grabbed his wrist and twisted him around locking him in a tight grip. Yamato struggled. It felt like he was in a snake's scaly bind, Enjyu was stronger than he expected.

"Why waist time here?" Enjyu asked, the rain running down his face as he glared at Yamato.

"When you can ask me politely where your blond friends is."

"Why would we trust you? You're nothing but nobody around these parts." Terry said.

"Yeah, so let me go you punk." Yamato grunted.

"Whatever." Enjyu grinned.

He let Yamato fall to the ground. Yamato rubbed his neck where Enjyu had wrapped his arm and looked at his wrist that was now red from Enjyu holding it in an iron grip. He turned and looked at Enjyu, his hair wet and in his face. Looked down on Yamato with a sick twisted grin, eyes glittered with evil.

"So do you want to know where he is or not?"

"Just tell us Enjyu." Said Terry angrily.

"Man you guys aren't fun, alright I'll tell you." He said grimly. "Follow straight that way until you find a cluster of boulders on your left."

"Better not be lying." Yamato mumbled.

Bull who had been silent now spoke. "Why are you making it easy?" he asked.

"Who cares why, just go get him before I change my mind and go kill him instead."

"Let's just go Bull." Terry called. "We're getting wet."

And followed Yamato who was now ahead.

Bull hesitated, about to say more to Enjyu but thought better and went after Terry and Yamato who was getting farther away.

Enjyu chuckled wiping a bit of wet hair out of his eyes.

Gray awoke to being wet, cold and hungry. Suddenly he had a feeling he was going to purge, Gray was about to lean over when a sharp pain in his right shoulder made him gasp. He looked down at his blood stained and soaked poncho, raising a hand to move it but paused.

'Do I want to look?' He asked himself. 'What could be worse than the pain? Surely not seeing what caused it?'

Gray gripped the poncho with in his left hand and pulled it away. He stared in horror at the dagger protruding from his flesh. He gagged and threw up on his left shoulder.

Wiping his mouth he tried to lean forward but stopped.

"The dagger must be lodged into the rock too". He sighed. "I have to pull it out if I want to get away."

Already he was dizzy from his other bleeding injuries and he wasn't sure if he should pull it out of him and the rock or just the rock.

If he could pull it out of the rock and keep it lodged in his shoulder, he could save himself from passing out again but from blood loss if not from the pain this time. Gray looked around him; looking for any sign of people who might still be out there watching him. It was still raining pretty hard and he could hardly see farther than 4 meter's in front of him.

"It must be night again." He said.

Gray shivered as a bit of rain slid down his back. He had to find some shelter.

Once again he gripped the dagger.

Shutting his eyes tight he leaned forward as far as he could go while pulling on the dagger. He grit his teeth against the pain and kept pulling until….

"Aaargh!"

Yamato, Bull and Terry trudged through the rain. They were almost soaked through to the skin.

"Look the boulders!" Bull shouted over the rain.

"Come on lets hurry." Said Yamato.

Terry stifled a sneeze as they ran toward the huge rocks. Yamato was in such a hurry to find his injured friend he didn't wait for the others.

'He could be in worse condition with all this rain.' Yamato thought.

Too bad he didn't know it was worse than a cold. He raced around the rocks searching for any sign of Gray, pulling ahead of Terry and Bull who were trying to keep up.

"We have to hurry." He panted. "We have to find him."

"Slow down yah plunder in' fool or we'll get lost." Terry said angrily.

But Yamato was too far gone in worry and regret for leaving Gray till everyone was asleep, how could he live with himself if Gray was dead?

"Must hurry." He muttered.

He rounded another huge rock, splashing through a puddle then stopped. There was no where else to run now because it was a dead end but it wasn't just a dead end; there was blood on one of the boulders to the right and a thin trail of rain was making a red river away from it as though someone had dragged themselves through here.

Yamato couldn't believe all the blood. He shook his head.

"There isn't really that much, it's just the rain adding to it." He said.

"Added to what?" Terry panted coming up beside Yamato with Bull close behind him.

"Uh, never mind." Yamato said. "Hey look!"

Yamato ran over to the blood stained rock and picked up a drenched clothe.

"It's Gray's hat." He said.

"So he was here." Bull.

"We have to find him, follow that trail of bloody rain." Terry shouted.

Yamato gripped the hat tightly and started running again only this time not ahead of the others.

"Come on guys, faster!" Yamato called

"We're try in' Yamato, your fast y'know." Terry panted.

"Please Gray be alright, just stop somewhere we can find you." Whispered Yamato.

Enjyu jumped from boulder to boulder while watching Yamato and the others run around below, searching for Gray.

"I'm surprised he can still move." Enjyu grumbled.

He was disappointed that Gray was not there, he wanted to see Yamato's face when he saw Gray's condition but he had to crawl away and now Enjyu was to wait until they found him so he could get out of the rain. His clothes were completely soaked through and he was getting annoyed.

"Looks like I'll have to find him myself." He sneered.

**Oooh whats going to happen!?! Where did Gray go and will Yamato and the gang find him it time? It's just one problem after another. Ty pleas R&R**


	4. unexpected help

Hey people sorry for the long wait but I was very busy and hardly been on the net so yah… enjoy the next chapter and please if you read also review thank you now read away!!

Chapter 4

Gray stumbled through the rain, panting and leaning on the giant rocks on either side of him. They seem to want him going only one way refusing to turn into two paths.

"I have to keep going, I can't stop…" He gasped holding onto the next boulder, clutching his shoulder where a dagger was half buried.

"I need to… get to town…"

He limped on through the rain not knowing he was walking away from the nearest village.

He walked on still. His feet dragging and his breathing hard he collapsed again but stayed awake writhing in pain. The dagger in his shoulder had been pushed deeper into his shoulder from the fall.

"Are you hurt?"

"Huh?"

A person way out here in this weather? They must be mouse brained.

"Are you hurt?" the face-less voice asked again.

Should I answer or try and run? But the voice wasn't hostile. It was feminine and her sentences seemed to always cut short.

He decided to answer.

"Y-yes. Please help me."

I'm so pathetic. He thought.

He didn't complain when two hands wrapped themselves around his arm and pulled half his body up and then one letting go and wrapped it around his side. They felt gentle but strong and they seemed small.

"I will take you to my home."

He looked up and could now see that it was a girl around is age. She wasn't human like him though: her skin was covered in tan fur and a bushy long tail swept the ground, she wore a blue dress down to her ankles and he could see her feet were inhuman too, She had purple hair past her shoulders with blue ends, and two pointed ears that twitched this was and that, her face was also covered in fur but two lines on each side of her face was yellow and not brown then he met her eyes. They were like lavender pools as they stared back into his eyes. He could see that they were full of concern and worry as she looked away and started to walk while he leaned on her for support as he had done with the boulders.

They walked for a long time and gray found they were turning a lot not going in the straight line he was following.

"When did all these turns get here?" he asked.

"They have been here always." She answered.

"But I was walking straight and saw no turns."

"Your eyes are too weak in the dark." She said still talking short.

She didn't seem interested in conversation but gray was going mad in the silence.

"What is your name?"

"You will find out later now just walk no talking."

He could tell she was tired. Looking at her face he saw that she was having trouble half carrying him to wherever they were going. The rain dripped into her eyes and she tried to wipe it away but had to squint it out instead so it looked like she was crying.

Her hands are busy trying to keep me from falling on my butt. He thought.

They walked on for a while longer until they reached their destination.

It was a little house with brown bricks and a brown roof, and on door off to the side of the house at the front and three windows: two on the second floor and on beside the door on the ground floor. It was pretty plain.

"Now let's get you warm and dry." She said as they walked into the door.

Gray was about the look around but felt a sharp pain. He crumpled to the floor dragging the girl with him.

Before he blacked out he heard the girl grunt as the wind was knocked out of her as he landed on top of her.

How embarrassing he thought. Will I ever stop blacking out like this?

The rain was letting up by the time Yamato was on the verge of giving up. He panted with exhaustion and pounded the ground with his fists.

This isn't fair! He thought with frustration. We should have found him by now.

But they were at a dead end when Terry pointed out that the blood trail was gone. The rain had washed it away as they followed it but now the rain was gone and the sun was coming out as though laughing at them.

"We have to keep trying!" Terry shouted. "We came this far and you seem to be giving up. You're the one who dragged us out here."

Yamato whipped his head around and glared at Terry.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" he shouted.

Terry didn't look convinced

"Come on we have to keep going." Terry said and started to walk away.

hey sorry for so long a wait ; but I have to make this one short… my job isn't giving me as much time as I hoped… but anyway the extension will be chapter 5 ty for you patience.


End file.
